


College Life

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: The young woman wasn't a vampire, but...





	College Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



"What do you think?" Willow asked, _sotto voce._

Buffy took a lingering glance at the young woman sitting across the green sward of the campus. She definitely wasn't enjoying the California sunshine, not with the umbrella propped up over her head. "I don't know," Buffy said. She turned back to Willow. "She could just be Goth, you know?" 

"She certainly has the pasty white skin of a vampire," Xander said and yelped when Willow elbowed him. "What was that for?" 

"Staring," Willow said. "Just glance."

"Hey, she's cute," Xander said. He blocked another elbow jab with his own. "What? She is."

"Oh, like you have such a great track record with girls," Willow said, and started counting off. "Inca mummy, giant insect, Cordelia..."

"In my defense, they were all cute, too." Xander dodged another elbow. "I'm going to go say 'hi'."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, realizing something Xander hadn't yet. "You don't need to, she's coming over here." 

"What?" Xander yelped, then repeated it in a more manly tenor, "What?" 

Buffy rose to her feet as the young woman approached. They sized each other up. Buffy was used to being found wanting by other girls - but this one didn't betray any emotion as she strolled closer. She stopped a few feet away and Buffy was again taken by the pallor of her skin. The brilliant darkness of her eyes. Her vamp-y, Goth-y dress sense. 

"You're a Slayer," the young woman said, in something approaching a monotone and without even a hint of hesitation. 

Willow and Xander made gibbering sounds. Buffy started to retort but whatever vibe the woman gave off, it wasn't...vampire. Wealthy? Yes. Eccentric? Sure. Nearly Drusilla-batshit crazy? Nope. Buffy stuck out her hand. "Buffy Summers." 

The woman accepted her hand and shook it politely. "Wednesday Addams." 

"These are my friends, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris." 

Willow did that bob in place thing and Xander went for charming. The Addams woman nodded at them politely but kept her focus on Buffy. "It's very nice to meet you all," she said. Same monotone. Same lack of emotion. 

"So, you know I'm a Slayer," Buffy said, thinking this was a really weird time and place to have this conversation. 

"Oh, yes." Addams cocked her head slightly. "My family have had run-ins with your type in the past. I wanted to let you know that there's no hard feelings - unless you harm anyone in my family now." 

Aha, there was that emotion, just a hint of a frosty chill to the words and a sharpening of those bright eyes and Buffy could almost believe Addams really was a vampire. 

"We Addamses are often known as eccentrics," she said. "Unusual." Her eyebrows twitched up. "Some people might call us 'monsters'. We're people with thoughts and feelings," and here she gave Buffy a very pointed look, "and a lot of money. So, Miss Summers, if you will do me the favor of not slaying any of my kin, I'll do you the favor of not suing you in court." 

Buffy could hear Xander making gulping sounds. She ignored him. "Do any of your family like to threaten other people?" 

Here Addams offered something very much like a smile...if crocodiles smiled. "Only with law suits." 

"Well." Buffy took a deep breath. "Then I don't think there'll be any issues, Ms. Addams, because I only hunt dangerous predators." 

"Then I think we'll do just fine, Ms. Summers." 

They shook on it. Addams nodded at Willow and Xander, who managed an unintelligible goodbye, and she sauntered off the way she'd come. 

"Well," Buffy said. "At least we know." 

"That Wednesday Addams is hot," Xander said. 

"Xander." Willow sighed. 

Buffy stared after the other young woman. Wondered how she knew about Slayers. Decided she'd ask Giles, later. But first.

"I think I need some pizza after that encounter. Who's with me?"


End file.
